Plumber's Patrol
Plumber's Partrol is the final episode of the first season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Synopsis Brendan becomes a plumber. The Episode Galapagus and Roy are having Ice cream at the Ice Cream Shop. Galapagus: Why is this food so cold? Brendan: Because it’s “Ice” Cream! Galapagus: What’s Ice? Roy: Frozen water… Galapagus: to the ice cream. This is frozen water? Roy: No… It’s just the name of the food. Galapagus: So what do you call the part under it? Brendan: A cone… Galapagus: Right… spaceship comes landing in front of them… Magister Patelliday comes out of it. Brendan: Patelliday! Magister Patelliday: Yes… And your friends names? Galapagus: Galapagus! Roy: Roy Lawrence! Magister Patelliday: Right… You’ve been selected to enter Plumber’s Academy! and Roy smiles, while Galapagus looks unsure about this… THEME SONG Brendan: Wow! Umm… What’s a plumber again? Magister Patelliday: An intergalactic police officer. Galapagus: Umm… Magister Patelliday: You’ll be going with Magister Hulka for this one… Brendan: He sounds nice… Magister Patelliday: No he isn’t, he always demands perfection… Roy: Does he shout a lot? Magister Patelliday: Yes… Galapagus: Excuse me but I have to ask a question… Magister Patelliday: Well, let’s go on board. Brendan: Okay then! Roy and Galapagus walk into the ship, which flies into space. the ship, Brendan and Roy are talking about how awesome they’ll be, while Galapagus sulks, which Brendan quickly Brendan: You alright, Galapagus? Galapagus: I don’t know about this Brendan, I mean what if I fail? Brendan: You won’t! Galapagus: sigh. Really? Roy: Yeah! What can possibly go wrong? Scene Roy: Here we are! Magister Hulka: STOP RIGHT THERE! HALT! Brendan: sighs. Magister Hulka: WHATS WRONG? DIDN’T GET ENOUGH SLEEP? Brendan: Yes… Magister Hulka: WELL LETS START LEARNING! END SCENE Galapagus and Roy are sent into a room, they are stood in front of gun parts. Magister Hulka: BUILD THE WEAPON! THE WEAPON IS YOUR BEST FRIEND! Galapagus: sighs. I knew I’d regret this… to build his gun. Brendan: to build his gun. Roy: to build his gun. Galapagus: I’m done! Brendan and Roy: So are we! Magister Hulka: GOOD! NOW SHOOT THE TARGETS! three shoot the targets, they miss some targets, which enrages Magister Hulka. Magister Hulka: WHY DID YOU MISS SOME OF THE TARGETS? Galapagus: Because we haven’t used a gun before. Magister Hulka: Galapagus across the face. TRY HARDER! NOOOW! Galapagus: the side of his face. Okay then… Brendan: Are you alright Galapagus? That looked like it hurt. Galapagus: himself. This whole joining Brendan thing was such a bad idea… END SCENE three are in a room, they are holding fusion grenades. Magister Hulka: THROW THE FUSION GRENADES, NOW! Brendan: Can we have a explanation on how this works? Magister Hulka: JUST DO IT! set their fusion grenades off, then throw it, all exploding on Magister Hulka’s badge collection. Magister Hulka: YOU BROKE MY BADGE COLLECTION! DO FIVE THOUSAND PUSH UPS! Galapagus and Roy begin to do 5000 push ups. END SCENE. bedtime, and everyone is too hurt to sleep. Brendan: So… Tired… Galapagus: I can’t feel my arms. Roy: What arms? Galapagus: You wouldn’t get it… dozes off, Magister Hulka kicks open the door and turns on the light… Magister Hulka: GET UP GET UP GET UUUUUUUPPPP! Brendan: Noooooooo! Galapagus: Auugghhh… Roy: Five more minutes… Magister Hulka: GET UUUUPPP! the blankets off of Galapagus’s Bed. Brendan: Noo… Magister Hulka: I SAID GET UPPP! Brendan, Galapagus and Roy out of the bed and leaves. Brendan: Is he allowed to treat us like that? Galapagus: I hope not… END SCENE Roy and Galapagus are seen walking out of the room. Galapagus: My bed is really uncomfortable… Brendan: Maybe it’s because your sleeping on your back? Galapagus: Nah… I tried sleeping like I normally do, but I can’t… Roy: Oh right… the fire alarm goes off… Magister Hulka: FIRE! FIRE! Galapagus and Roy come in. Brendan: Galapagus! Use your powers! fans away the fire. Galapagus: Where’s Magister Hulka! walk in to find Jared. Brendan: Did you start the fire? Jared: Yes! another fire. punches the Modelatrix and turns into Splashattack, who puts out the fire. turns back into Brendan. Galapagus and Roy walk into the room, and see that Jared has set off a nuclear bomb. Jared: Goodbye! into the escape pod. Galapagus: What do we do? Brendan: Play pass the ball? Roy: What? At a time like this? Brendan: Yeah… begin to play pass the ball for 10 seconds. Magister Hulka: WHATS GOING ON IN HERE? Brendan: Jared set off a bomb. Magister Hulka: HOW DO I KNOW THAT WASN’T YOU? Roy: We didn’t set it off… Brendan: Hold on! the Modelatrix and turns into Cyber-Morph. Cyber-Morph: Galapagus: Cool the reactor down. Roy, make a hole in the bomb to show the reactor. Galapagus: Got it! to fan the bomb. turns into an Arburian Pelarota, he rolls into the bomb, making a hole in it… Galapagus cools the reactor down… Cyber-Morph morphs into it, he deactivates it at 00:00:01, he de-morphs with it and turns back into Brendan. Galapagus: We did it! Roy: Yes! Brendan: You were great! Galapagus: Really? Roy: Yes! Brendan: Well, let’s go back to bed! Magister Hulka: HOLD ON! them their scores. Brendan: An 80? Galapagus: A 79? Roy: Woohoo! 98! glares at Roy. Roy: Ehehe… Magister Hulka: YOUR FLIGHT LEAVES AT 5! NOW GO! GOOO! SCENE and Galapagus are seen being given Plumber’s badges by Magister Patelliday Magister Patelliday: You already have the Modelatrix. the trio are seen spying on people on earth, they first spy on the Mysterious Caped Man, who steals candy from a little girl, the girl bursts into tears. Brendan: Hmm… Mysterious Caped Man stealing candy? Nope… Nothing out of the ordinary here… Galapagus: I made the right choice… Roy: You sure did… Galapagus and Roy laugh together. THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Magister Hulka *Magister Patelliday *Jared Barred *Darkhood Aliens Used *Splashattack *Cyber-Morph Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Galapagus's appearances Category:Roy's appearances Category:Magister Hulka's appearances Category:Magister Patelliday's appearances Category:Splashattack's appearances Category:Jared's appearances Category:Cyber-Morph's appearances